Say Love to Me
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Katakan cinta untukku apa kata itu sungguh terlarang untukmu sehingga mengucapkan kata itu sangat sulit untukmu. Aku memang mencintaimu tapi dirimu bahkan aku tidak tau? Haruskah aku menyerah dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin? U-kiss story Top!Kevin x Soohyun


SAY LOVE TO ME

Cast :

Kevin (18)

Soohyun (17)

Genre : School life Romance (maksa)

Warn : This is fict YAOI BL whatever what you say wit Kevin as TOP because I love him as TOP till die if you don't like this story please out from this story

Fict ini juga pesanan .39 sorry kalo ceritanya nggak sesuai harapan hope u like it and enjoy this story

Summary :

Katakan cinta untukku apa kata itu sungguh terlarang untukmu sehingga mengucapkan kata itu sangat sulit untukmu. Aku memang mencintaimu tapi dirimu bahkan aku tidak tau? Haruskah aku menyerah dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin?

#Always Soohyun POV

Dia namja multitalenta dia pandai bernyanyi acting bahkan dia juga pandai berolahraga dan dance. Dia namja sempurna banyak yang mengatakan begitu akupun tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dia sempurna. Apalagi dengan statusnya saat ini kapten basket ketua theater sekolah dan pemegang sabuk hitam.

Dia memiliki segudang prestasi tidak heran banyak yang mengagumi dan mencintai sosoknya. Tentu saja namja seperti dia sudah memiliki kekasih tapi jangan salah dia tidak memiliki yeojachingu melainkan namjachingu sepertiku yap itulah aku Soohyun.

Kami bertemu saat dia menjadi kakak Pembina di saat masa orientasi dan di extra theater. Jangan salah dia sangat jauh dari kata romantic dan so sweet dia cenderung cuek dan dingin.

Jangan harap saat kami bertemu kami akan ngobrol menghabiskan makan siang bersama atau apapun itu dia lebih suka berkumpul dengan teman sebangsanya. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Hyung nanti siang ada jadwal nggak" Tanya teman sebangsaku(?) Hoon.

"Entah,tanyakan langsung pada Kevin sunbae" jawabku acuh

"Aku kadang heran dengan hubunganmu dan Kevin sunbae ini sudah berjalan tiga bulan dan dia masih sama"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku acuh Hoon adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau hubunganku dan Kevin hyung.

Drrrtt..drrrrtt..ddrrttt…

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar di balik saku celanaku

From : Kevin Hyung

To : Soohyun

_Nanti siang kita ada latihan_

Jangan berpikir juga kami akan bilang baby sayang chagiya apapun panggilan sayang yang ada di otak kalian karna itu bukanlah style dari Woo Kevin.

From : Soohyun

To : Kevin Hyung

_Ne hyung_

Apa yang bisa ku katakan? Sudah ku katakan kan dia cuek dan dingin right?

Etsuko Ai

Siang ini kami akan memainkan drama Romeo dan Juliet sudah bisa di tebak Kevin hyung adalah orang yang akan menjadi Romeo dan Juliet dia adalah yeoja yang multitalenta dan sempurna mirip Kevin hyung Im Yoona. Aku? Aku adalah pihak ke tiga diantara mereka Parish namja yang di jodohkan dengan Juliet.

"Juliet aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Begitupun aku Romeo"

Aku ingin seperti Yoona di tatap Kevin hyung dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan lembut. Tapi, kurasa itu hanya mimpi pada kenyataannya Kevin hyung tidak pernah mengatakan dia mencintaiku.

Ini dia bagianku dan Yoona. Di ceritakan kami sedang berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumah Yoona membahas pernikahan kami.

"Juliet sebentar lagi kita akan menikah tidak bisakah kau mengatakan mencintaiku dan berusaha mencintaiku?"

"Mianhae, Parish aku tidak bisa ada seseorang yang telah mengisi relung hatiku dan mendapatkan seluruh cinta dan jiwaku"

Aku mencengkram erat lengan Yoona dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku

"Aku sangat mencintaimu kumohon katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku Juliet"

"Stop ! CUTT !" teriak Kim saem dia adalah pembimbing kami dan aku sudah hafal pidatonya.

"Soohyun coba lebih hayati peran ini bayangkan Yoona adalah sosok yang benar-benar kamu cintai"

"Mianhae saem" ucapku lemas

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi"

Kami di paksa harus berlatih keras karna drama ini akan di pakai untuk lomba antar sekolah dan sialnya lomba itu akan di adakan minggu depan.

Sepulang latihan aku menunggu Kevin hyung yang berjanji akan mengantarku pulang. Bahagia ? tentu saja sampai sebuah pesan singkat yang menghancurkan segalanya.

From : Kevin Hyung

To : Soohyun

_Mianhae,aku harus mengantar Yoona pulang mian jika kamu harus pulang sendiri lagi_

Aku menghela nafas panjang bahkan aku tidak ada niat untuk membalasnya mungkinkah kabar Kevin Hyung dan Yoona itu benar-benar terjadi?

Etsuko Ai

Malam ini kami benar-benar membahas kepindahan kami ke Busan. Appa di pindah tugaskan dan terpaksa aku harus ikut dengan mereka. Tapi aku juga setuju daripada aku terus melihat kemesraan Kevin hyung dan Yoona di luar ataupun di dalam panggung mungkin hanya Hoon yang menentang kepindahanku. Satu bulan itu waktu yang di berikan Appa sebelum kami pindah permanent.

Aku duduk sendirian di sofa ruang ganti menatap pasangan di depanku yang terlihat begitu mesra. Aku bisa terima jika suatu hari nanti Kevin Hyung berpaling bukankah manusia itu di ciptakan untuk laki-laki dan perempuan bukan seperti hubungan yang kami jalani seperti ini.

#panggung

Adegan yang membahas tentang perasaanku pada Juliet kalian pasti tau siapa orang yang kubayangka saat ini. Aku benar-benar memeluknya sangat erat di hadapan para juri membelai surai coklat indahnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta.

"Saranghae" bayangan wajah Kevin hyun langsung memenuhi otakku "Juliet"

Dengan susah payah ku sebut namanya.

Adegan dimana aku beradu pedang dengan Kevin Hyung di ceritakan pula akulah yang menang. Kutatap Kevin Hyung yang terbaring di bawahku penuh amarah dan kebenciaan karna dia aku merasa sakit karna dia lebih memilih Yoona daripada aku.

"Makhluk lemah sepertimu tidak pantas bersanding dengan Juliet" ucapku penuh emosi.

Kevin Hyung terlihat begitu terkejut entah itu ada pada naskah drama atau dia memang terkejut.

Terlepas dari drama menyebalkan itu madding sekolah terpasang jelas foto Yoona dan Kevin Hyung mereka memang serasi dan cocok dalam segala hal berbeda denganku.

Buukkk

"Mianhae" lirihku

"Soohyun" aku kenal suara ini aku mendongak menatap sosok Kevin Hyung yang di gandeng mesra dengan Yoona

"Mau ke kantin ?" tawar Yoona

"Ani,aku tidak ingin **mengganggu**" aku menatap Kevin Hyung penuh kebencian dan berjalan meniggalkan mereka.

Etsuko Ai

Aku menunggu Kevin Hyung di gedung theater aku ingin membuktikan segalanya lagi pula sebentar lagi aku juga kan pergi apapun jawabannya juga tidak akan berpengaruh untukku.

"Mianhae Soo,aku terlambat"

Aku menatap sosoknya yang bercucuran keringat dan bola basket yang masih ada di tangannya. Dia langsung mengambil posisi di sebelahku

Lagi-lagi harus ku katakan dia tidak akan menciumku memegang tanganku ataupun memelukku.

"Gwaenchana Hyung"

"Hm jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Soo?"

"Benar Hyung mencintaiku?" dia hanya terdiam dan itu sudah kuduga "Say love to me Hyung"

Dia masih terdiam dan mungkin inilah akhir dari segalanya.

"Kamshamnida jeongmal kamsahamnida Hyung" ucapku sopan dan membungkuk di hadapannya aku harus kuat.

"Kamsahamnida untuk segalanya semoga Hyung bahagia bersama Yoona"

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya tidak peduli dia yang mengejar dan berteriak memanggil namaku its over Hyung.

Setahun berlalu dan aku mulai melupakan sosoknya. Aku menatap jalanan yang ramai aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan kelanjutan kisah Romeo dan Juliet mereka.

"Soohyun" aku kenal suara ini tapi tidak mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi karna terlalu memikirkannya.

"Soohyun"

Greeepp…

Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan saat ku tolehkan wajahku. Astaga wajahnya begitu dekat denganku.

"Kevin Hyung" lirihku bagaimana dia tau aku di sini

"Bogoshipoe Soohyun-ah"

"Hyung kenapa….bisa ada di sini?"

"Hoon yang memberiakan alamatmu padaku dan dengan perjuangan juga aku mendapatkannya"

Dia menatapku lembut dan membelai pipiku

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya di gedung drama tentang aku dan Yoona dan aku mencintaimu"

"Hyung…"

"Mianhae untuk sikapku selama ini ijinkan aku memulainya lagi dari awal dan akan ku katakan aku mencintaimu bahkan sampai kau bosan mendengarnya"

Aku memeluk tubuh Kevin Hyung erat sekuat apapun aku membohongi diriku tapi hatiku tetap mencintai sosoknya.

"Saranghae Soohyun-ah"

"Nado sarangahe hyung"

**END**

Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya gue tau ini alurnya cepet soalnya gue buatnya ngebut di sela-sela jadwal gue yang padet #halah bahasa gue

Gue author bru sebenernya di sini dan udah sok-sokan nulis cerita sorry kalo emang ceritanya emang nggak bagus atau kurang memuaskan bisa langsung pm gue atau lewat beberapa


End file.
